Morning Glory
by stephumz
Summary: GETTY! Gio gets a surprise when he wakes up to find Betty in his room...


**Morning Glory**

"_Mmm, mmm, mmm"_ was the noise Gio made as he nuzzled his head deeper into his pillow.  
_"What are you doing?" _questioned a perplexed Betty as she stood at the foot of his bed with her hands on her hips.  
Waking up startled, Gio looked around to see where the voice had come from. Catching sight of Betty, he quickly pushed the pillow away and covered himself properly with the bed sheets.  
_"What do you mean? I was sleeping Suarez!"  
"R-i-g-h-t…It sounded like something else if you ask me…"_ Betty said, raising her left eyebrow and giving a suggestive look.  
Blushing slightly, Gio remarked, _"Whatever Betty! Woah woah woah hold on a second…What are you doing in my apartment anyway?"  
"Well I have the day off and thought you might like to do something, so I came by. Your door was unlocked, so I let myself in."  
"Right, right…well, let me get dressed and we'll get brunch or something."_ Gio said as he pulled one of the sheets around his waist as he slid off the bed, standing up.  
Staring at Gio, Betty couldn't believe her eyes or where her thoughts were taking her. _'Omigod, he sleeps in the buff…WOW! That apron definitely conceals a lot…'_  
_"Ahem",_ Gio interrupted, _"Betty, I have to get dressed. Can you please wait in the next room? Or would you rather stay? You're more than welcome…"_ Gio asked provocatively. Knowing he just overstepped the friend line, he didn't care anymore. Betty knows he has feelings for her, so there's no point in hiding it. The only thing he had to hide from her was his arousal from the morning's dream he was having.  
_"Oh yeah…sorry…I'll be in the lounge."_ Betty stammered quickly before rushing into the next room. Closing the door behind her, she leant against it and closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she was sure he was going to think that she was knocking on his door to come back in!

Walking into the en-suite, Gio went straight to the shower. Turning the cold water on, he jumped underneath the running water for a quick shower to calm down.

A few moments later, Gio walked into the lounge area and found Betty watching TV. Betty looked up and her jaw nearly dropped. _'Why is he tempting me? Resisting like this isn't going to last very long if he's going to look like that all the time!' _ Betty thought to herself before gulping hard. Finally finding her voice, she asked, _"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah of course, I'm always ready for you B!" _Gio said as he smiled and winked at her.  
Reaching the front door, he held it open for Betty. As she walked through the doorway, he looked at her up and down, grinned cheekily and couldn't help but let his mind wander; _'She's beautiful in whatever she wears. I'm sure she's even sexier with nothing on…'_ Snapping out of the daydream as he slammed the door shut.

Betty knew Gio was eyeing her off as she walked away from his apartment. Deciding to give in to the temptation, but not make it easy for Gio, Betty developed a plan.

"Wait up Betty!" Gio said as he neared her. Betty looked back and quickened her step to a tiny jog. With a grin plastered on her face, she answered, "If you want me, you're going to have to chase me!" After seeing Gio's face light up, she turned back around and ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

Hearing Gio chase after her, she bolted through the lobby and out into the street. Looking left and right, she had to decide which way she was going to go and had to decide quickly. Across the street was the local park; Betty had another idea.

Managing to cross the road safely, Betty stood on the sidewalk and looked back at the lobby entrance. She was surprised to see Gio was still standing there. Whilst Betty was waving cheekily at him, Gio was swept away with the crowd of people moving along the busy city street.

The happiness from Betty's face drained as soon as she couldn't see Gio looking back at her anymore. She started looking frantically but couldn't spot him. Becoming worried, Betty pulled out her cell phone to call Gio.

Before she could start to dial his number, Gio crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to the ground with him. Letting out a squeal, they both crashed and collapsed on the grass.

Betty found herself straddling Gio's hips and looking down at him. He gazed into Betty's eyes, cocked an eyebrow and looked at her suggestively. Wanting to pay Gio back for his cruel joke, Betty could only think of ways to shock him. Deciding on the best one, she placed her hands on the grass on either side of his head; Gio was watching Betty carefully. Being in such a compromising position, Gio did what he did best – make Betty feel uncomfortable.

"_You know I want you, so I am more than happy to chase you; but I saw your face when you couldn't see me anymore. You were worried! Did you miss me?"_ Gio flirted.

Wanting to shock, Betty took the ultimate risk. Leaning as close as she could to his lips, she breathed _"more than you can imagine…"_ before planting her lips on his and kissing him with all the love that she could muster. Surprised by Betty's move, Gio embraced her lovingly and returned the passion.

Pulling away from the kiss, Gio asked, _"So what does this mean?"_  
_"I want you because I need you and I need you because I love you."_ Betty answered.  
_"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words come out of your lips Betty Suarez!"_ With so much love in the air, Gio pulled Betty closer to him again and started to kiss her softly. Holding onto her tightly, he managed to roll them over so that he was on top.

Lying in each other's arms on the grass, they started to gain attention from passer-bys. Feeling slightly embarrassed Betty tried to make a move to stand up. Instead, Gio quickly stood up and held out his hand for Betty to grasp. Putting her hand in his, he pulled her up to full height. After dusting dried grass off each other, they stood there just looking at each other.

"_So what now?"_ Betty questioned.  
_"Well, we could go back to my apartment?"_ Gio said waggling his eyebrows teasingly.  
_"Or we could spend the day out together and then spend the night together at your apartment…how about that?"_ Betty suggested, trying to compromise.  
_"Sure, that sounds great. Let's grab something to eat first and then we'll go to Coney Island!"_ Gio said.  
Betty agreed as she grabbed Gio's hand. Holding onto it tightly, Gio brought their clasped hands into view and looked at it, then at Betty. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed her hand gently and said, _"Come on, let's get some food, we're going to need energy for later!"_ Smiling cheekily at Betty; he copped it when she slapped his arm gently with her free hand as they walked off to the nearest café.

----

Ugly Betty – characters : ABC Studios

No copyright or infringement intended


End file.
